Tierra Bendita
Tierra Bendita (lit. "Blessed Land", officially "Commonwealth of Tierra Bendita") is a soverign island nation located near the northern areas of the USA. The official languages of the country are English, Spanish, Japanese and French. The major ethnic groups are English, Spanish, Asian (Japanese) and French. The Demonyms for people living in the country are "Tierra Benditans" and "Tierrese". 70.6% of Tierra Benditans practice Christianity (Anglican, Roman and the like), while 22.8% practice no religion, 1.9% are Jewish, 0.9% are Muslim, 0.7% are Buddhist, 0.7% are Hindu, and 1.8% practice other faiths. The capital city of Tierra Bendita is the sunny Ciudad de Angeles (Eng. "City of Angels", Jap. "天使の街 (Tenshi no machi)", Fr. "Cité des Anges"), boasting a population of 40,000,000 as of December of 2017. The overall population of Tierra Bendita is over 296,310,819 citizens. The largest city is Soleado Pueblo (Eng. "Sunny Town", Jap. "サニータウン" (Sanītaun), Fr. "Ensoleillé Ville"). Economy The currency of Tierra Bendita is in Tierra Benditan pound (£). Its GDP per capita is $450,000,000,000,000 (450 trillion). Territory Tierra Bendita has 35 states, Villanueva, Watanabe, Rikimaru, Crayton, Toussaint, Whiteside, Vernon, Chambliss, Jasper, Contreras, Corona, Burgess, Brewington, Aisaka, Cordova, Blackbear, Atkinson, Atkinhead, Ketcher, Poncho, Sarracino, Renville, Lavallie, Archambault, Cayaditto, Maldonado, Charette, Acosta, Smallcanyon, Pourier, Candelaria, Winn, Secatero, Honeycutt and Spottedbear. Almost all states have English-speaking citizens, but in states like Cayaditto, Corona, Contreras, Cordova, Acosta and Sarracino, there are people that speak Spanish. Citizens of Watanabe, Rikimaru and Aisaka are exclusively Japanese, and citizens of Charette, Archambault, Toussaint, Renville, Pourier and Lavallie are almost always French. Media Tierra Bendita's state-owned TV stations are TBTV1, TBTV2, TBTV3, One, TBETV, NEXT, OK, VIVA and YES. Non-state owned channels include HELLO, Sun TV, EIGHT, HOT, LUNA, Kids TV and ELEVEN, to name a few. State-owned radio stations include 101.7 MyMusic, 98.9 The Wave, 99.8 The Sky, Bendita Radio and 99.9 The Bounce. Film companies include Tierra Bendita Pictures, Blue Bird Entertainment, Terrain Films, Shutterbug Movies and Tierrese Pictures. TV providers include: English: *TierraTel *Bendita Television *Burks and Grover *DeMarco Communications *Champion *Chadwick-Lentz Televison Spanish: *Torres Television *Castillo and Montoya Communications *Meza-Tapia Television *Palacios Communications *Zepeda and Quezada *Bermudez Television Japanese: *Gokuhara *Maruyama Communications *Tazawa and Asano *Sato-Saito *Serizawa Television French: *LaCroix Communications *Allaire-Février *Fey Television *Estimé et Gautreau *Huval Communications Politics Tierra Bendita is a Commonwealth realm, meaning it shares the same person, Queen Elizabeth II, as its head of state and reigning constitutional monarch, but retains a crown legally distinct from the other realms. Similar to Canada, the country's government is federal parliamentary representative democracy, but is under constitutional monarchy. The current Prime Minister of the country is 45-year-old Melanie Salway, and has been in this position for 5 years. Trivia Climate *The average temperature in Tierra Bendita is 27ºC in the summer and -15ºC in the winter. The hottest temperature ever recorded in the country was 36ºC, while the lowest temperature recorded was -20ºC. People & Trends *The legal drinking age in Tierra Bendita is 19 years old. *The legal marriage age in Tierra Bendita is 21 years old. *The legal driving age in Tierra Bendita is 17 years old. *The average person in Tierra Bendita has a typical life expectancy of 85 years. The oldest Tierra Benditan to live was a 102-year-old woman named Juliana Rosenthal who lived in Ciudad de Angeles. *The national sports of Tierra Bendita are Archery (de jure) and Baseball (de facto). *The national animals of Tierra Bendita are the Red Fox and the Kiwi Bird. *The age for becoming an adult in Tierra Bendita is 18 years old. *Tierra Benditans are prohibited from visiting Iraq, North Korea, Somalia, Afghanistan and Syria. *Independance Day in Tierra Bendita is celebrated every December 23. On this day, schools, workplaces and other areas are closed. *Same-sex marriage was legalized in Tierra Bendita on October 23, 2002, irrespective of state laws. Any citizen caught disrespecting LGBT individuals will be sentenced to 72 hours in prison and 200 hours of community service. Technology *Tierra Bendita is the only country in North America to have its cars drive from the left, similar to Australia, Ireland, India, Japan, New Zealand, Pakistan, Thailand and the United Kingdom. *Tierra Bendita finally recieved television in 1950's. *Tierra Bendita's standard plug socket is Type L, similar to Italy and Chile. *Tierra Bendita uses NTSC display format for TVs, movies, video games and computers. like the USA, Philippines, Canada and South Korea. Whenever a Tierra Benditan station signs off, it shows citizens all over the country singing the national anthem, and cuts to the SMPTE Color Bars right after. *Tierra Bendita has five country-owned car companies, Speed, Harwood, Duhamel, Fastcar and Miller. *Tierra Bendita's internet TLD is .com.tb. Education *In Tierra Bendita, classes typically run from Monday to Thursday, with a school day usually lasting from 8:50 AM to 2:30 PM. *Students have a 3-week break during Christmas, a 1-week March Break, and a summer break that lasts from May 31 to September 3. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Countries Category:Tierra Bendita